fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Caucus Race (Susan Test version)
Susan floated through the tears in the bottle. The sun was rising and Susan could see what she had literally cried an ocean of tears. Just then, she heard someone singing. She turned and saw an unusual sight. It was a white rabbit with blue eyes, a pink nose, long floppy ears, big cheeks, whiskers, and a tuft of red hair, wearing red overalls with gold buttons and a green patch, a blue bowtie with yellow polka dots, and yellow opera gloves. His name was Roger Rabbit. He was riding on a gator named Louis and a humanoid Arabic dog named Dijon was pushing him through the sea. Roger began to sing: Roger: Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me How I love to sail on the bounding sea And I never, never ever For the weather never ever does a thing for me Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me Tiddley-um (honks his nose twice) Da dum dee-dee And I never, nev... "Ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove!" the toon rabbit shouted. Dijon saluted him and said, "Where away, Roger Rabbit!" "Roger Rabbit?" Susan said to herself. "Three points to starboard." Roger said. "Follow me, boys! Have you at port no time at all now, ha-ha! Oh!" "Mr. Roger," Susan called. The toon rabbit and the humanoid dog sail away, as he began to sing again: Roger: Jo-ho-ho And a bottle of sea We love each time... "Please..." Susan called. "Please, help me!" Just then, a fox and a bear were riding on a boat. Their names were Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. "Um, pardon me, but, uh, would you mind helping me?" said Susan, but neither Br'er Fox or Br'er Bear seemed to hear her. A canoe passed by. In it were a sponge, a sea star, and a squid named SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward. Also in a boat were a bear, a bear cub, and a mountain lion named Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, and Snagglepuss. "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo! Help me! Please! Help me!" she called. She stood up, causing the bottle to sink temporarily. "Help me!" Susan cried from underwater. The bottle resurfaced and she saw a group of toons on the shore. Dijon, Yogi, Boo Boo, Snagglepuss, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward were all running around a rock. Roger was on top of a rock and singing: Roger: Forward, backward, inward, outward Come and join the chase! All (except Susan Test): Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race Backward, forward, outward, inward Bottom to the top Never a beginning, there can never be a stop The water starts to rise again and Roger lifts up is campfre to prevent it from going out. Roger: To skipping, hopping, tripping Fancy free and gay I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday! The water lowers and surprisingly, the runners are completely dry. All (except Susan Test): Round and round and round we go And dance forevermore Once we were behind But now, we find we are... Susan gets out of the bottle and a wave washes her to the beach. Roger: Forward, backward, inward, outward Come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race. Backward... Roger suddenly saw Susan and said, "I say! You'll never get dry that way!" "Get dry?" asked Susan, as Dijon bounced off her head. "Of course, little girl!" Bre'r Fox shouted. "You have to run with us, kid!" Yogi shouted. "First rule of the caucus race!" SpongeBob added. "But, how can I-?" Susan began, before she started to run. "Now, that's more like it!" Boo Boo said. "You'll be dry in no time!" Dijon said. "But no one can ever get dry this way!" Susan said. "Nonsense!" Roger said. "I'm as dry as a bone already!" "Yes, but-" Susan began, before a wave covered the group again. Susan saw Spike washed up on the beach, riding in an umbrella. He turned it over and was drenched in water. "Alright, boys! Let's head now! Look lively!" the toon rabbit said. "The purple dragon!" Susan exclaimed. "Mister Dragon! Mi- Mister Dragon!" "Oh my goodness," Spike yelled, as he ran off into the wood. "I'm late! I'm late!" "Oh, don't go away!" Susan shouted. "I'll be right back!" "I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Spike said. As Susan ran after the dragon, she could still hear the toon rabbit talking. "Br'er Bear, don't step on Dijon!" Roger shouted. "Yogi, there won't you stop kicking Boo Boo! Patrick, SpongeBob..." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Fanmakes Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof Category:Songs Category:Hero/Heroine Songs